teenwolf_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha pack
history 10 years ago, 3 packs of wolves led by Deucalion , Ennis andKali came to Beacon Hill to seek the advice of one of the most powerful and respected alpha: Talia Hale . Deucalion, one of alpha wanted to make peace with the Argents who chased as a Beta of the pack of Ennis had killed one of them. Deucalion then sought advice from Talia and his emissary Dr. Deaton who advised him not to meet Gerard because it refuses his proposal. Deucalion, having faith in others, still arranged a meeting with the hunters. Marco, one of its Beta, tried to take her place thinking it could not be a good leader for his pack. Deucalion killed him and the power he received during the murder, led him to kill his pack fully to meet its thirst for power. Soon after, he managed to rally Ennis and Kali to his cause and his idea of forming a perfect pack composed solely of Alpha. Ennis Kali and killed in their turn their packs; and their emissaries, to become like Deucalion, more powerful. Some time later, Deucalion found Aiden and Ethan two Omega living in a pack of killers, having a reputation of monster. Deucalion taught them how to merge and thus gave them the power to kill one by one the members of their pack and their leader and envoys making them Alpha. Since then, research Deucalion with his pack, new Alpha to complete his perfect pack. Ennis is killed by Deucalion so that other members of the pack might come with them because Derek is the one who killed Ennis in their eyes. But they soon realize that Deucalion does not Derek Scott but that is the way to become a True Alpha. Unfortunately meantime, the past resurfaces when the former envoy of Kali Jennifer Blake aka Darach that Kaliadmit to not having killed her, wants revenge on the pack and killing his former pack leader, Kali, before the lunar eclipse. It's the end of the pack when Scott become a true Alpha and it forces, with the help of Derek, Deucalion to leave the city while the twins found their place in the friendly circle of our main characters. specifics * Having killed all their pack to become more powerful, these Alphas are much more powerful than conventional Alphas, Betas and that the Omegas. The leader, Deucalion, the reputation of being extremely strong, evil and manipulative, it is a "Wolf-Demon", it is more powerful than any Alpha as Scott and Derek (alpha) together .. . * Although they are all Alpha, Aiden Lydia reveals that their pack is not as democratic as it sounds. It seems that there is a hierarchy within the pack with their head Deucalion, Alpha Alphas. * Kali , right arm Deucalion , still barefoot, it uses its claws both of his hands than his feet against his opponents. * Ennis could not have been of importance. (In more acting through his interpreter Brian Patrick Wade ). * In episode 3.01 , a new transformation is seen. Ethan and Aiden merge and become an Alpha Voltron . * Deucalion seems to have no attachment to the members of his pack Alpha. He kills without hesitation to push Ennis Kali chasing Derek and force him to join his pack with Scott. pack member Deucalion * Genre : Alpha Werewolf * From : 3.01 Tattoo (Tattoo) * In : 3.12 Ellipse Lunar (Lunar Ellipse) * Description : Leader of the pack Alpha, it is also the largest and most remote. Blind following a battle, it will kill its original pack to create the Alpha pack. He knows the Hale family and bitten Alexander Silver in March 1977. Kali * Genre: Alpha werewolf * From : 3.01 Tattoo (Tattoo) * In : 3.12 Ellipse Lunar (Lunar Ellipse) * Description : Deucalion right arm, she is always naked feet and uses in the fighting to make martiaux. Elle art techniques is without pitiée to his enemies, but mourned the loss of Ennis. Ethan * Genre : Alpha Werewolf * From : 3.01 Tattoo (Tattoo) * At 3.24 Divine Coup (The Divine Move) * Description : twin brother Aiden, it can merge with it to become a more powerful alpha. little is known about their past before they were only simple omegas, excluded by their alpha they are then Collapse parts "Literally" arrogating power becoming their towers a Alpha.Il has had as mission closer to Danny. But it seems that changes can to be opinions about upcoming events following the fact that Stiles saves his life. Aiden * Genre : Alpha Werewolf * From : 3.01 Tattoo (Tattoo) * At 3.24 Divine Coup (The Divine Move) * Description : This is the twin brother Ethan and they can merge together to become a more powerful alpha. Its mission is to be closer to Lydia. It is more spontaneous than his brother and also more brutal, making it sometimes difficult to control himself. But he follows the orders of Deucalion currently. Ennis * Genre: Alpha Werewolf * From : 3.01 Tattoo (Tattoo) * At 3.05 Voltages (Frayed) * Description : This is the brute force of the group, and although it remains very high Kali seems like it.